I'd Lie
by BlueEyedDork
Summary: A SongFic. Reid&OC Oneshot :  Please read!


**This is my first FanFic, so take it easy on me? Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or the song..**

Present

_Lyrics_

**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

I looked out into the crowded bar and saw the group I was looking for. My brother's arm is wrapped around Sarah, same with Pogue and Kate. Tyler and Reid were sitting in their usual spot. Reid smiled at me and I felt my face get hot. I sat on the stool and adjusted the mic and began to strum.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes _

_**I slid into his father's Mercedes, it was almost 12. "Tonight was amazing." He looked at me. "She was amazing." I smiled half halfheartedly. "Good for you." His eyes were perfect. **_

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and _

"_**Never?" I looked at him. "Never. Love is overrated." He ran his fingers through his blond locks before putting his beanie on. I gave a small laugh, wishing he would see the way I look at him. He shrugged. "How's the Golden Boy? Still serious?" He tried to impersonate the Joker. I faked a smile. "You are so stupid." He laughed. "What ever, Trinity." I turned up the radio and Fall Out Boy's **__**"**__**Thnks fr th Mmrs"**__** came on. "This is my favorite song." He said and started singing. "I know." I said queitly before joining in. **_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_**I sat on the living room floor, the Boys surrounding me. "Reid, your mother and I are going out." Joseph Garwin stepping in with Rose Garwin beside him. It wasn't the first time meeting them since I had known them since I was 11 ,but Ms. Garwin was very p**__**retty and I noticed Reid had the same baby blue eyes his father had. "Don't break anything." She said before they walked out the front door.**_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? _

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

"_**Reid, you ok?" I walked into his room, because I heard muffled sobs. "Get out, Trinity." His father had just passed away and he was upset. "It's ok to cry." I told him as I sat beside him. "Garwin's don't cry." He looked up at me. His eyes red and puffy. "Can you go?" I nodded and left the room.**_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie _

"_**Do you love him?" Kate asked me, as I watched Reid walk over to Baby Boy. I looked back at her. "No." The voice in my head said, "Liar!". Kate and Sarah looked at me skeptically. I shook it off.**_

_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you  
_

I looked at the group and saw Sarah and Kate smiling at each other, knowing I had felt this way for a long time. Reid was looking down and I frowned.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle _

"_**Trinity, I wanna show you something." I walk in his dorm to see him with a guitar. "You play the guitar?" He smiled and nodded. "Do the guys know?" He shook his head. I smiled. "Play something.." I sat next to him as he played a song.**_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His mothers beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I stood up as the cheers irrupted from the crowd. I fought the overwhelming urge to cry, knowing he didn't feel the same way. I put my guitar away, building up the courage to walk towards them. Caleb smiled at me and I finally walked over there. "That was great, Trin." He hugged me. "Thanks." I looked at Reid and he gave me a small smile. "Can I talk to you really quick?" Reid took my hand and led me to a secluded part of the bar. "How long have you liked me?" He asked me. I looked down. "Since I was 13." He lifted my chin up and kissed me.


End file.
